Fate
by xlilyx
Summary: it was Remus's fate to be bitten by Fenrir Greyback that night. this is my take on the events that occured. R&R please rated M for a reason people!


**_if death and mildish violence disturb you then i suggest that you stop reading now. you have been warned! it is rated M for a reason!_**

* * *

Fate

"Remus, we know what you are!" Sirius blurted out in the middle of their argument.

Remus froze. His hand was just on the door knob. He was, until about ten seconds ago, going to walk out. He did not want to or like arguing with his best friends about something so personal. Something he would rather forget but was reminded of it every month.

"I- I don't know wh-what you mean," he said still facing the door so his face does not betray his statement.

"Sure you do. We have been asking you for two years where you go once a month and now we know, so just let us help you!" James countered. He had a good point. They had been pestering him for years. If they do in fact know then he might as well let them know what they want to know.

Remus sighed and turned around.

"Okay, what do you know?" he asked a little fearful that they did know where he went.

"We know that once a month you go out of school, down a passageway under the womping willow to transform into a werewolf every full moon." For once Sirius sounded serious. Not his usual jokey self but completely serious. It was as though he wasn't Sirius anymore. James had the same look on his face but said nothing. He just stared intently at Remus.

Remus sighed. "When did you work this out?"

"Yesterday, when you were in the hospital wing recovering from the night before." James still remained silent; it was as though he was searching for something. Something that required a lot of thinking.

"Okay, I give up. You are right, I am a werewolf-"

"Ha, see James I was right!" James only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sirius, no one else can know about this! I have kept this a secret for so long, it would be better if you guys didn't know, but I guess now you have figured it out I will have to tell you what you want to know."

"Excellent!" Sirius replied clapping his hands together with his old mischievous grin back on his face.

"Sirius, I am not telling you if I have a lady wolf! Which I don't by the way!" he quickly added.

"But what about if you have-"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay, jeeze. You do get touchy around that time of the month," he grinned at his own joke. Remus, however, scowled at him. "Okay here is a question; who was it that bit you?"

"Fenrir Greyback," he said bitterly.

"What, that one who bit a little kid two days ago?" Sirius said a little taken aback.

"He did WHAT?" Remus half shouted, half whispered.

"Yeah, killed him though, he didn't leave him like he did you, just ripped his throat out." Sirius looked sad when he said this.

"Well, he didn't exactly leave me alone either," he muttered to himself.

"Why? What did he do to you?" James spoke for the first time. Damn James, why did he have to hear him?

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know," Remus said looking close to tears.

"Please tell us, Remus. It will feel good to talk about it," James said. He knew only too well that talking about things made them easier. He had lost his two younger brothers at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Remus sighed again. He knew that he would not be able to keep his emotions in check as he relived this, but he would do it, just for his best friends.

"Okay, but just keep in mind that this is hard for me." Both boys nodded and went absolutely silent and sat absolutely still, waiting for Remus to continue his story. "Well, this all started when I was eight. My little brother and I were playing with each other in our back garden…"

--Flashback--

Remus was chasing his younger brother, Peter, around the garden. Their parents were sat in deckchairs watching them and laughing at Peter's attempts to get away from Remus.

"TAG! You're it!" shouted Remus, tapping him on the back.

"Hey, no fair!" whined Peter. Chasing after Remus, who was much faster and had longer legs than him. Remus just laughed and ran away from him. He didn't take note of where he was going and ran into the woods at the back of the house.

"Boys, come back it's not safe in there!" their father shouted.

Remus, however, didn't hear him and kept on running. Peter wasn't far behind. Their father ran after them.

Remus looked back and banged into something, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and amber eyes. His hands were long with dirty yellow nails with something red stained on them. He looked scary.

"S-sorry, sir," Remus stuttered standing up. By this time both Peter and their father had caught up with him.

Their father stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the man in fear.

"F-Fenrir?" he asked, he sounded as though he wanted to be contradicted.

"John, how are you?" the man answered.

"W-What do you want?" Remus did not like the way his father's voice was shaking.

"I was sent by the dark lord to give you one more chance. Join him or suffer the consequences, I think were his words." He had a strange look in his eyes, almost like lust and hunger. When he said the last sentence his eyes flickered over to the two young boys.

"I have told you to stay away from me and my family, Greyback!"

"I'm afraid I won't think like that in around 30 seconds." He smiled evilly, his eyes flicking over to the boys once again.

John's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. He looked up into the sky and did indeed see the moon almost up.

"Boys, RUN!" he shouted, just as Greyback's nails started to grow longer and his eyes became as black as night.

Remus was glued to the spot watching the terrible transformation from man to wolf. He was suddenly brought back to reality when it howled at the moon. He quickly grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him along with him. They ran quickly and hid behind a particularly large tree at the bottom of a hill.

The heard their father shout in the distance, "Greyback, if you don't back off now I will shoot you!" apparently he didn't back off because they heard a gunshot cutting through the silence surrounding them. Peter whimpered and Remus had to put his hand over him mouth. He was scared too but if Peter gave them away they would be done for.

The wind blew in their faces causing Remus's eyes to water. The heard a soft crack behind him. It must have been a twig snapping. There was also a soft growl. He froze. He was rooted to the spot, petrified of what would happen if they were caught. Then he heard another twig snapping, louder this time, like it was closer.

He glanced slightly to his left and saw the beast getting ready to pounce on them. He grabbed Peter's arm again and ran as fast as his short skinny legs could carry him. Leaves and twigs were crunching beneath his feet as he ran. He knew that the werewolf wasn't far behind.

The wolf was hungry for a kill and knew that these boys were his meal for tonight. He had that urge to taste their blood, their hot, coppery, sweet blood. He ran through the trees and roots effortlessly, it almost felt as if he was gliding thought them instead of running. Not taking his eyes off his prey he kept running. He could almost smell their fear. He could see they were tiring, slowing down, this was almost too easy.

Remus had adrenaline pumping through his blood, his heart was at top speed, his lungs were working over time and his palms and forehead were getting very sweaty. He was slowing down because he was so tired, but he knew he couldn't stop. If he did he might as well just walk up to the wolf with sat, pepper and ketchup covering him.

He could see Peter slowing down and running out of breath.

"Peter, come on. We have to get to the other side of the woods. We can go jump in the lake, wolves hate water, COME ON!"

Just then, Peter's leg snagged on an overgrown root, which was poking itself up through the soil. He tumbled and fell flat on his face. His leg also looked if it was swelling. He had broken it. He screamed and started to cry in pain. Remus spun around just in time to see the wolf about a foot away from Peter. The predator pounced upon his prey pining it to the ground. Peter started to scream again. He kicked and writhed in pain and fear. The wolf seemed bored by this and just continued to glare at him, his eyes containing lust, the lust for blood.

Remus was frozen again. He could not believe this was happening. This was his little brother, his only sibling. He could not let him be attacked. He picked up a twig that was on the floor next to him and threw it with all his might towards the wolf. It hit his back but made no other damage to the wolf, the wolf didn't even seem to notice it. Instead he just kept looking at Peter, inflicting fear into both boys.

Peter started whimpering, this only seemed to infuriate the wolf who growled at him before lowering his head to the pulse point on his neck. Peter's scream of pain pierced the night causing the birds to fly from the tree tops. Then his body went limp.

Remus had silent tears running down his cheeks. He knew his brother was gone.

Just them it began to rain and a flash of lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the wolf once more. It was looking straight at him. Blood was dripping from its teeth as it licked its lips, savouring the taste of a Lupin's blood. It gave a growl before leaping forward towards Remus.

He did not want to leave his brother all alone in the dark, cold, wet forest but he knew that if he didn't make a run for it he would also be all alone in that forest, ready to serve as a werewolf snack.

He ran as fast as he could towards the other side of the forest. If he could just make it to the lake he would be safe. He knew how to swim having spent years swimming in the lake and sometimes even the sea.

He could feel the wolf's eyes on him as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He knew that now he knew what his blood would be like, he was more determined to have it again. He was beginning to sweat again and he could tell that his lungs were going to give out soon from all the oxygen he was using, but he kept on running. He ran for his life, he ran for his parents to still have a son, he ran so that his brothers death was not in vain. He would make it. He had to.

Just as he thought he could pass out from all the running he noticed the trees thinning again and the sound of cars could be heard again. He felt like there was hope; maybe he could get through this. There were a few feet to go, but he could make it, he would make it.

He came out the other side of the trees and was suddenly hit with more rain than before. His hair and clothes were sticking to him and it was making it more difficult to run. Another fork of lightning flashed across the sky just as Remus slipped on some mud.

He looked up from where he lay to see the beast shoot from the trees and pounce on top of him. All of a sudden he was pinned to the ground, just as his poor brother was before he was robbed of his life. He could see right into the wolf's black eyes. What he saw scared him, he was blood thirsty, blood hungry and something that was a cross between triumph and malice. He could smell the horrible breath contaminated with blood and sweat.

Remus was more terrified than he had ever been in his whole life. He started to cry again, only this time out of fear and pain. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. Yet he wasn't going to go without a fight.

The wolf bared his teeth at him while emitting a low, menacing growl. Remus, despite being filled with fear, tried to wriggle out of its grasp while thinking of the best way to get the wolf off him. He noticed the wolf bow its head towards his neck and acted on impulse instead.

He kicked out one of his legs and hooked it around one if its hind legs and gave a sharp tug whilst shielding his neck with his hand. The wolf was thrown down on top of him, sinking its teeth into Remus's arm. Remus screamed in pain and tried to throw it off him.

Just then a shotgun went off causing the wolf to howl in pain, the bullet had found its target. He stood up and scampered away in pain leaving Remus bleeding on the ground and his furious father with a shotgun in his hand.

"Damn! Silver bullets are supposed to work!" John raged. He turned to see Remus on the floor, whimpering. "Son, what happen-" he stopped as he saw the wound on his arm, his worst fear coming true. His son had been bitten by a werewolf. His son was a werewolf. "Oh shit!" he sat down next to him and gathered Remus in his arms. "I am going to kill Greyback!" then he noticed that peter was missing. "Remus, where is Peter?" he asked gently.

Remus started sobbing. He was crying in pain, fear and loss. He did not want to be the one to break the news to his father. He knew it would tear him up inside.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Even though he was only eight he knew that his father would not take this well.

John did his best to sooth his son. He wanted to be there for Remus but he needed to know where peter was.

"I will show you," Remus sobbed. He stood up and began to walk slowly back into the forest. He was scared to go back in there but he knew that his father needs to know, that he needs to know. He wanted to have all been a nightmare, a figment of his imagination, but deep down he knew it wasn't true.

After around ten minutes of walking Remus saw his brothers body all pale and stiff lying on the ground. He broke down into a fresh wave of tears. He couldn't bare to look at his brother. He knew his father had spotted him too because he was quietly sobbing, his sobs wracking his body.

"Portus, son, take this. You will go back to your mother. Tell her I will be back soon, I just need some time alone." John handed Remus a small twig that glowed blue when he touched it. He felt a strange spinning sensation before landing in a crumpled heap on the ground in his back yard.

"Remus, thank god you're okay. Where is peter and your father?" Remus's mother, Jane, asked. The she noticed the wound on his arm and paled, knowing what it meant.

"Dad said he would be home soon, he just needs some time alone with peter."

"What do you mean? Here let me heal that for you," she said pulling out her wand hand casting a healing charm on his skin.

"Peter is dead and dad said he needs some time alone." Remus started crying again and ran into the house all the way up to his room, trying to block out the terrible memory of the night.

--End flashback--

"After that my dad became obsessed with hunting Greyback which ended in his death, and mum became an alcoholic to help with the depression." Remus sobbed after finishing his story.

James and Sirius were shocked. They had no idea what Remus had to go through was that bad. Now they realised why he would rather forget the terrible ordeal.

"Remus, mate we had no idea…" Sirius whispered trailing off.

"I told you that you wouldn't like to hear it." Remus sobbed again while trying to calm himself down. "How on earth am I meant to forget something like that when I am reminded of it every month? That is why I go into the shrieking shack, because I don't want anyone to get hurt. I would hate myself if that happened to anyone else."

"Mate, I wish there was something we could do…" Sirius trailed off again, evidently trying to think of something that could be done.

"Thanks, Sirius, but there is nothing you can do…"

"Wait, I've got it! Werewolves aren't a danger to animals are they?" James said.

"Er, no. only bats and birds and mice. Why?"

"Because, there is a way we could help you. If Peter, Sirius and I all become animagi, we could accompany you during the full moon so that you don't have to be alone."

"James, that's a brilliant idea!" Sirius exclaimed.

"NO! I won't put you in any more danger than you already are!" Remus said in disbelief. He could not believe that they were willing to put their lives on the line after hearing what they had just heard!

"You, my man, don't have a choice. James and I have made our minds up; we will become animagi to help you during the full moon."

* * *

_AN: there you go that is my take on the events. i just have to know something, **is it too violent?** because i want to post it somewhere else but i am trying to become a trusted authour and if it is too violent it will be rejected. which leaves me back at square one :[_

also this is my first time in writing something like this, if you have critasism it is welcome

_reveiw and tell me what you think- if you do you can have a cookie!_


End file.
